This is What He Wanted
by MysteryWriter98
Summary: It's weird how someone can change so much in a short period of time. He wanted her to leave but ever since the moment he told her that, he's regretted it ever since. Now 3 years later he gets the chance to make it up to her but what happens when she's dating your brother and secretly you've always been in love with her? (sorry if the summary sucks and the rating might change).


The Vampire Diaries : Chapter one

It's funny how one moment in time can change a person, relationships, and the future. You can't see it coming but once it hits it's all you can see. It's all you think about.

It all started when Giuseppe Salvatore died. Before that Damon and I were good. Best friends who did and shared everything for each other. But something changed the day his dad died. It was as if a piece of him died along with his father. That is where the story starts.

(Elena's Point of View)

It was a dark and dreary day. It was as if the universe knew Giuseppe Salvatore was being buried today. That's when I spotted him. He looked good in his black suit. His brother was sitting next to him, tears rolling down his cheeks but Damon just kept the same straight face he always had when he didn't want to show emotion or weakness, as he likes to think of it.

"Hey". I said sitting down next to Damon. He didn't respond but simply looked up and then back down. The service went on and on. I looked down at Damon's hand and slowly slipped my hand into his but he quickly shook me off. If it was any other day I would yell at him, make a silent scene or even smack the back of his head (lightly) but today isn't like other days, today he just needed me to be there for him, even if that means he shakes my hand away or even yell (later if he wants to yell) then its okay.

After the service was over everyone went back to the Salvatore Boarding house to pay their respects but saying 'I'm sorry' or 'he was an amazing man' isn't going to bring him back or make the two Salvatore boys feel better.

"Stefan. How are you"? I ask even though I know the answer.

"I'm taking it day by day". Stefan replied with a slight smile. I took his hand and squeezed it tight. "Can we just talk about something different? Like I heard you got early acceptance to that school in California"? Changing the subject as quick as he could.

"Yeah. Um, the letter said I could either accept it now and start collage a half year early or accept it for next fall. Either way they said they would be happy to have me". I told him.

"What about the credits for graduation? Do you have enough"? Stefan asked intrigued.

"I have more than enough. I'm just not sure if I should go early or not".

"You mean you're not sure if Damon would want you to go early". He smiled at me knowing he hit something good.

"It's not what you think. He's my best friend and he needs me right now. I can't imagine leaving him right now. I can't leave him like this". He gave me a small nod silently telling me he understood. "I think I'm going to go check on him. But first, if I do decide to leave I'm here fore you. Call me, text, email even just a post card, I am always going to be here for you". With that I started for the stairs.

"Wait". He said making me turn around. "I'm secretly glad it's not like that with you two". I smiled and made my way to Damon's room.

I knocked on the door and walked into the huge room. There lying on the bed was him, Damon.

"Hey". I said sitting down on his bed across from him. He didn't respond so I just kept talking. "I talk to some of the people downstairs and some of them seriously need to go home". I started mocking some of the people, like we use to do together for fun, the people who acted like the world just ended even though everyone in town new how much they hated Giuseppe and the other people who just got stoned.

"Shut. up". He shouted at me. "Just shut up Elena. No one cares what you think about these people, their all idiots anyway. You know what can you just get the hell out of here"!

"I'm just trying to make you feel better". I said with tears threatening to come down.

"Stop! I don't need you to make me feel better. Nothing can make me feel better! Not you, not anyone. No one understands, so no one can help"! With each time he yelled, he got a little bit closer, until we were both standing near the door.

"Damon, I'm probably the only one who understands what you're going through". I say slightly pushing him backwards.

"That's right you lost your perfect little parents but that's just it my father wasn't perfect actually he was a complete asshole! So stop trying to make me feel better! Just leave! Leave my room! Leave my house! Just Leave Mystic Falls"! He yells pushing me out the door and closing it in my face.

"So you want me to leave"? I asked tears finally falling.

He opened the door and said a simply tree letter word that broke my heart instantly.

"YES"! He screamed. After that I just ran out. I ran till I reached my car and then drove home. He wants me to leave, so that's exactly what I'm doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(2 weeks later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(At the Salvatore Mansion)

"So I guess this is goodbye". Caroline stated while silently crying in between words.

"Only until you come join me at the end of summer. Remember I was going to go now set up the apartment..." I said letting her finish the sentence.

"And then I'm would come at the end of summer and we would be roomies for the rest of college". Now she was wiping the tears away from her eyes smiling.

"Bye guys". I said hugging everyone individually: Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, and then stopping at Stefan.

"Know that what I said a couple of weeks ago still stands. I'm always there for you". He nodded and hugged me tight

"I'm sorry he won't come down from his room".

"I get it". I said. I started walking up the drive way but something felt off. Like I was forgetting something, but I wasn't I knew exactly what I was 'forgetting'. I turned around slightly to see once again what I was leaving behind. My friends, my family, and the guy I once called my best friend. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and just kept walking to my car. As I pulled out of the driveway, I looked once again at my friends and saw Damon standing way behind them. I smiled to myself and turned and kept driving to the airport. This was what he wanted. This is a fresh start.

A/N: ok thanks for reading and please review and hopefully favorite and/or follow.

By the way, I don't own anything.


End file.
